Crouch Jr y 31 de Octubre de 1981
by Euni-chan
Summary: Sobre las consecuencias del 31 de octubre de 1981 para Barty Crouch Jr, para el reto "Recreando los Hechos del 31 de Octubre de 1981" del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus".


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling. Sin embargo este Fic y su trama son de mi invención, para el reto _"Recreando los Hechos del 31 de Octubre de 1981" _del Foro "Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus".

**Advertencias:** Creo que me cuidé del Occ en los personajes, pero por si las dudas, pido disculpas por adelantado. Y ya saben, esto no fue 'exactamente' lo que pasó, sino como pudo haber sido.

… … ….. … …. ….

"**Crouch Jr y 31 de Octubre de 1981**"

… … ….. … …. ….

La noche estaba fría y oscura. En la mansión de los Crouch no se escuchaba ni el sonido de los grillos, todo estaba excesivamente calmado. Los habitantes de aquella austera y antigua casa estaban durmiendo aquella noche terrible del 31 de Octubre de 1981, cuando de repente, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso el joven mortifago Barty Crouch Jr se despertó de su cama de un solo salto, el dolor en su antebrazo izquierdo era terriblemente fuerte, más fuerte que un _cruciatus_, más punzante que mil clavos atravesando su piel, y definitivamente más ardiente que una brasa al rojo vivo sobre su piel.

Entonces, lo supo. Algo le había pasado a su Señor.

Todo el circulo de los mortifagos sabía que el Gran Lord había recibido noticias de una profecía que vaticinaba que nacería un ser capaz de enfrentarse a él, y que el Señor Oscuro estaba casi seguro de que ese ser era el hijo de la sangre sucia esposa de James Potter, ambos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, esa 'Sociedad' que luchaba contra el Lord bajo el mando de Albus Dumbledore. Personalmente, Barty no creía eso posible. El había visto con sus propios ojos la grandeza y el increíble poder que poseía su Señor y no creía que hubiese alguien capaz de enfrentarse a él, mucho menos el hijo de una maldita sangre sucia como era Lily Evans.

Sus dorados ojos se abrieron hasta casi romperse cuando al asomarse por la ventana, pudo observar que la marca tenebrosa que El Lord había conjurado sobre un pueblo cercano después de ganar una batalla contra las asquerosas ratas de la Orden del Fénix dos días atrás, había desaparecido.

Una profunda rabia se apoderó de su cuerpo, sus manos temblaban de furia. En sus manos, su varita había estado a punto de partirse debido a la fuerza con la que asía el poderoso trozo de madera. Se puso su túnica negra y se desapareció rumbo a un claro en un bosque cercano.

Justo cuando se apareció en el bosque, notó algo que le heló la sangre: Si su marca maldita antes dolía como el demonio, ahora ni siquiera le hacía caricias.

_Mi Señor ha… _

No, no podía ser cierto. Lord Voldemort jamás sería derrotado y menos por cualquier familia de sangres sucias, mestizos o traidores a la sangre.

El joven sostuvo su varita y mediante un hechizo de magia oscura trató de convocar a sus compañeros mortìfagos. Pasaban los minutos y ninguno llegaba. Su lengua, salía y entraba de boca como si de una serpiente tanteando los 'olores' en el aire se tratase. ¿Los malditos de la Orden del Fénix le habían hecho algo al Lord? ¿Qué pasaba con la marca tenebrosa en su brazo? ¿Por qué habría desaparecido la marca de aquél poblado que el Lord había maldecido?

Barty Crouch Jr. Estaba a punto de arrancarse sus dorados cabellos con sus propias manos cuando, después de un par de horas de espera, en medio del claro apareció una pálida mujer con aspecto excéntrico a la cual reconoció como la gran Bellatrix Black Lestrange, una de las mortifagas más allegadas al Lord; atrás de la mujer, venía su marido Rodolphus. La mujer se acercó al vástago de los Crouch con una expresión indescifrable en la cara y los ojos inyectados de sangre.

— Bellatrix-dijo por todo saludo.

— ¡Esos malditos traidores a la sangre!- exclamó la bruja a todas voces mientras con una mano se asía los largos cabellos y con la otra empuñaba su varita.- ¡Le han hecho algo al Lord!- vociferó completamente fuera de sí.

— ¡ ¿Qué demonios pasó? !

— Mi Señor fue a matar al chico de la profecía- contestó la mujer a pocos metros de Barty cuya sangre sentía hervir con cada palabra que pronunciaba la mortìfaga- Y desapareció. ¡Esos malditos les hicieron algo!

— ¿Cómo sabes eso?- contestó incrédulo, su lengua de nuevo, salía y entraba de su boca rápidamente casi acoplada a su agitada respiración.

— Cissy me ha avisado, dicen que nuestro Señor murió. Pero yo no lo creo- resopló irritada- Pasó hace algunas horas, Lucius se enteró por medio de los espías de nuestro Señor en el ministerio, que el Hijo de los Potter sobrevivió a un _Avada_ ¡Del Lord!- exclamó como si fuera el mayor sacrilegio de la historia. – Ya sé lo que haremos, Crouch. ¡Vamos a matarlo!

— ¿A quién?- terció Rodolphus que hasta ese momento había estado callado escuchando como su mujer respiraba por la herida que le dejaba la desaparición del Señor Oscuro.

— Al otro chico, al hijo de los traidores a la sangre- contestó la mujer- luego, buscamos al mocoso que dicen que vive; así cuando encontremos a nuestro Señor, ya no habrán cabos sueltos y el Lord se volverá a alzar sobre el mundo mágico y nos librará de la escoria de los sangres sucia…

*.*

Barty Crouch Jr., a pesar de su juventud, estaba totalmente entregado a la causa del Señor Oscuro, por eso, la idea de Bellatrix Lestrange fue para él, el paso lógico que debían seguir para encontrar al Lord y también para ayudarle en su regreso. Después de todo, el Lord Oscuro hasta ese momento de su vida había sido la única persona que demostraba un interés genuino en él-aparte de su madre, claro-, un interés que su padre nunca demostró hacia él en sus veinte y pocos años de vida.

El joven no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo escondiéndose de los Aurores, luchando contra ellos y los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y al mismo tiempo buscando a los Longbottom; pero cuando encontró la casa de aquellos no dudó un segundo en entrar en ella, los muy confiados no tenían protecciones en su casa.

— ¡_Crucio!_- dijo nada más entrar a la sala de estar y encontrarse con Alice Longbottom. La mujer no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar para nada; tiró la ropa que estaba doblando y empezó a retorcerse de dolor en el suelo alfombrado.

Los ojos de su torturador estaban rojos y mostraban ojeras, lo único que le importaba era mirar como la mujer se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, oír sus gritos de dolor mientras la maldición hacía su trabajo.

— ¿Qué sucede Alice…?- el esposo de la mencionada entraba en ese momento en la habitación, alertado por los gritos de su mujer. Cuando observó al intruso, Frank Longbottom levantó su varita para lanzarle algún hechizo, pero Barty fue más rápido.

— _¡Crucio!-_ entonó apuntándolo con su varita, e inmediatamente el Auror cayó al suelo.

Ahora los tenía a ambos, Bellatrix seguramente no tardaría en llegar y unirse a la fiesta. Conociendo el carácter voluble de la esposa del mayor de los Lestrange, Barty pensó que sería mejor empezar con el interrogatorio él mismo pues si dependía de Bellatrix, la irascible bruja los mataría antes de sacarles alguna información.

Con un hechizo, levantó del suelo a la mujer que temblaba de dolor y la sentó en un sillón blanco que hacía juego un gran sofá y otro sillón más grande a un lado del recibidor; la sujetó con cuerdas invisibles de pies y manos y luego, al dirigir la vista hacia donde segundos había dejado al señor Longbottom, se dio cuenta de que el hombre tanteaba el suelo buscando su varita. El vástago de los Crouch chasqueó la lengua con hastío.

— Me parece a mí que estas pidiendo a gritos una sesión de cruciatus- dijo tomándolo de la camisa y elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo, lo suficiente para poder mirarlo a la cara mientras pronunciaba nuevamente el maleficio torturador. Los ojos dorados de Barty destilaban gusto al aplicar la maldición sobre el desdichado Auror que no tenía la menor idea del por qué de esas acciones de parte del hijo de Barty Crouch, el respetable trabajador del Ministerio de Magia londinense.

La verdad Barty no había experimentando a fondo ese placer que se abría paso en su cuerpo y corría a través de sus venas, hasta el día en el que el Señor Oscuro le encomendó –por fin- un misión, la cual consistía en torturar a un mago que trabajaba en el Departamento de Aurores para conseguir información sobre los juicios de algunos mortìfagos capturados por Alastor Moody. Al convocar por primera vez la maldición imperdonable, y sentir que él era el causante del dolor de ese hombre, Barty Crouch Jr se sintió vivo, sintió que su presencia significaba algo; significaba que podía hacer reaccionar a alguien, que no era invisible.

De niño, Barty no recibió la atención que merecía, sobretodo de parte de su padre quien estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando en el Ministerio como para ocuparse de jugar y hablar con su hijo; su madre era una mujer enferma y ocupada que intentaba hacerse cargo de la mansión Crouch y al mismo tiempo salvar las apariencias de un matrimonio que cada día se rompía un poco más, sin embargo, ella sacaba tiempo para hablar con él al menos un par de veces en el día. Por eso, en el fondo de su corazón había cierto resentimiento hacia su padre, porque no importaba que tan bueno fuera en la escuela, nada era suficiente para que el señor Crouch le mirara con orgullo o algo parecido. Pero las veces que se portaba mal eran otro asunto, porque por un par de segundos, su padre le miraba, aunque solo fuera para expresarle cuan decepcionado se sentía de él. Aunque él nunca lo admitiese, en el fondo Barty se sentía solo e invisible, pero todo eso cambió cuando en los últimos años de la escuela resaltó en el dominio de las artes oscuras. Por ese tiempo, Lord Voldemort reunía seguidores y, para su fortuna, a los oídos del Lord llegaron los rumores de sus habilidades, influencia en el ministerio-cortesía de su padre- y su pureza de sangre. Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba a las ordenes de un hombre que valoraba sus habilidades y lo hacía sentir útil.

Los gritos de Frank Longbottom sacaron al joven Barty de sus recuerdos, ya para ese entonces Alice también gritaba a pulmón abierto, en parte de dolor propio y en parte de ver a su marido retorcerse de dolor y sangrar por la boca y la nariz.

— ¡No más por favor!, ¡No más! ¡Deténgase!- gritaba en llantos la mujer mientras otro cruciatus la azotaba.

— ¡No la torture más! –se retorcía Longbottom- Máteme a mí, pero déjela a ella en paz.- suplicaba.

Después de eso, todo se volvió algo confuso. Barty no sabía de dónde habían salido, pero en medio del salón se aparecieron los hermanos Lestrange junto con Bellatrix. De pronto, su varita ya no era la que ejecutaba los cruciatus sino las de los recién llegados. El joven se sentía como un espectador a miles de kilómetros de ahí, mientras los haces de luz de las varitas del clan Lestrange se dirigían a la pareja de magos Longbottom. No podía escuchar los gritos de Frank, ni los sollozos de Alice y la risa frenética de Bellatrix se perdía en algún vacio de la habitación antes que sus oídos la captasen.

En su mente se estaba formando una pregunta, _¿Por qué hago esto…?_ Pero no tuvo tiempo de responderse puesto que en medio de la sala aparecieron los aurores armados con sus varitas y lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro. Para cuando Barty Crouch Jr se quiso dar cuenta, estaba bajo un _Petrificus Totallus _y había cuerdas en sus manos.

En el momento en que divisó la isla donde se hallaba la famosa y temida prisión de azkaban, lo supo: volvería a ver la mirada de decepción en el rostro de su padre, los llantos y "¿_Por qués?_" de su madre y aquella vieja sensación de fracaso se iba abriendo paso en sus venas. Mientras, en los alrededores de azkaban, los dementores se preparaban para su festìn, nuevas almas podridas, recuerdos y sentimientos tristes y oscuros de los cuales alimentarse…

**Fin.**

… … ….. … …. ….

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
